Shining The Remake Screenplay
by MatheusMarchetti
Summary: This is an idea I had for a screenplay for a remake for Kubrick's The Shining. A writer moves into a dark mountainside hotel with his family as winter caretakers, but the previous caretaker murdered his family. Read it in here!


**SHINING**

**By Matheus Marchetti/ Based on the novel by Stephen King and in the blockbuster hit written by Stanley Kubrick and Dian Johnson**

**FADE IN:**

**BLACK SCREEN**

**BLACK FRAMES**

"**JOB INTERVIEW"**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. ULLMAN'S OFFICE – DAY **

JACK TORRANCE (47 year old, Brown haired, black eyes) seats right next to STUART ULLMAN on the desk

**JACK:**

**(VOICEOVER)**

_Son of a bitch..._

**CUT TO:**

**ULLMAN:**

Do you think your wife and your son will like the Overlook Hotel... Mr... Torrance?

**JACK:  
**Sure, Wendy is na extraodinary woman.

**ULLMAN:**

Is your son, "extraodinary" to?

**JACK:**

Yeah, we like to think so.

PAUSE for a moment.

**CUT TO:**

**JACK:**

**(VOICEROVER)**

_Son of a bitch... _

**ULLMAN:**

Stay on your seat, Mr. Torrance. I'll show you the maps of the hotel. Mr. Watson will show everything for you later...

**CUT TO:**

**ULLMAN **grabs a big, old peace of paper and put it over the wooden desk.

**ULLMAN:**

Here it is... On the first floor, we have our lobby, with a fireplace, one big staircase leading to the upstairs guestrooms, the reception, the offices, male and female toilets, kitchen, the Colorado Lounge, the Purple Ballroom, the restaurant, five elevators and one in the employee's wing that is safe as a house.

**JACK:**

So was the Titanic. Now look what happened to him...

**ULLMAN:**

Yeah, but the Titanic made only one travel, our elevator made a plenty since they were installed in 1926.

**CUT TO:**

**ULLMAN:**

Ah, and in the external part we have the swimming pools, the Lake Bar, soccer courts, tennis' courts, basketball court, the _playground, _our enormous hedge maze and our _Roque_ court.

**JACK:  
**_Roque_?

**ULLMAN:**

It's like our Croque, but instead of a mallet we use na axe. It was bought to América, by Mr. Horace Derwent... Great man was Mr. Derwent... He was the manager here during the 20's. When the hotel was closed down in the late 1915's, Derwent invested all his money on the reform of the hotel. He was the one who added our Colorado Lounge, the Great Ballroom and the _Roque _court. Sometimes, it even had _Roque _Tournments right here in the Overlook Hotel.

**JACK:**

I'm sorry, Mr. Ullman. But I don't know what the history of the hotel has to do with m**e.**

**ULLMAN:**

Delbert Grady was the winter caretacker here in 1943. Grady was a good looking man, who during the winter, here in the mountains, got a completley mental breakdown. Chopped his two daughters, shoot his wife and then killed himself with the two barrels of the shootgun in his mouth... I made a mistake, I admit it... The man was drunk!

**JACK:**

Oh, I guess Al didn't told you that I don't drink anymore.

**ULLMAN:**

Yes, he did. But some years ago, in Stovinghton who spank a student... Hard. You were out of control.

**CUT TO:**

**ULLMAN:**

**(VOICEOVER)**

Out of control...

**CUT TO:**

**JACK:**

George Hattfield was his name... But sir, I'll guarantee you that now I'm a former alchaholic and also Hallorann told me that they take all the drinks with alchahol away, during the winter.

**ULLMAN:  
**Listen, Mr. Torrance... The only reason that I'm puttiing you as our winter caretacker is that Al Shocley is a man on great interest on MY hotel. He invest lots of money on the hotel and just because he recommend you, you'll get the job. I hate ALCHAHOLICS. They are completley discusting.

**CUT TO:**

**JACK:**

**(VOICEOVER)**

_Son of a bitch! Son of a bitch!_

**CUT TO:**

**BLACK SCREEN**

**BLACK FRAMES**

"**BOULDER"**

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. BUILDING – BOULDER – DAY**

We see the building

**VARIOUS ANGLES**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. BOULDER APARTMENT – DAY – SIMULTANEOUS**

**HALL**

We see in a long distance the kitchen door, half opened.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. BOULDER APARTMENT – KITCHEN **

WINNIFRED "WENDY" TORRANCE (MID-20'S, BLACK HAIRED, BLACK EYED AND THIN)is seat next to DANNY TORRANCE (5 YEAR OLD, BLONDE HAIR, BROWN EYES) on the table, they are drinking tea and eating coockies.

**DANNY:**

Mom...

**WENDY:**

Yes...

**DANNY:**

Do you really wanna go to that hotel during the winter?

**WENDY:**

If your father wants to, for me it's O.K.

**DANNY:**

Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, there's hardly anyone to play it around here.

**WENDY:**

You miss Scott and Andy, don't you?

**DANNY:**

Yeah, hum, sometimes.

BEAT

**DANNY:**

Mom?

**WENDY:**

Yes...

**DANNY:**

Do you know if daddy is arriving soon?

**WENDY:**

No.

**DANNY:**

Sheat.

**WENDY:**

Danny! Don't say that word! It's unpolite.

**DANNY:**

Why? Daddy says it sometimes and he IS polite.

**WENDY:**

Yeah, but daddy is a grown-up and you're just 5. Only adults can say that word.

**DANNY:**

O.K.

**SCREEN DISOLVES TO:**

**CUT TO:**

**BLACK SCREEN**

**BLACK FRAMES**

"**WATSON"**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. COLORADO LOUNGE – DAY**

We see, middle-aged PETE WATSON walking through the lounge with JACK.

**WATSON:  
**Here we are... The Colorado Lounge.

**JACK:**

It's beautiful... and, hum, huge.

**WATSON:**

So, how do you liked him?

**JACK:**

The son of a bitch – Ullman?

**WATSON:**

I hate him too.

WATSON start speaking but his voice start despairing and it's replaced by JACK'S VOICEOVER

**ULLMAN:**

**(VOICEOVER)**

_Out of Control! Out of Control! _

WATSON voice starting getting louder.

**WATSON:**

Jack! Jack!

JACK looks at him

They go in direction of the bar balcony. Bar's lights are off all dark, suddenly the lights are turned on.

**WATSON:**

Here's the bar... After the Grady accident, we took off all the drinks.

**CUT TO:**

**ULLMAN:**

**(VOICEOVER)**

_Out of Control! _

**CUT TO:**

**WATSON:**

This is the greatest hotel in América. But all great hotels has it's disasters... It's ghosts.

**JACK:**

Ghosts?

**WATSON**:

Why? People come and leave, everytime someone fall from the stairs and have the head slit opened or fall on the elevator shaft. Last Summer, there was a woman... na old woman with red hair and she was 60 year old – my age! Can you believe it? So, she came here with some collage kid and they stayed here for one week, always doing the same thing: Got down to the Colorado Lounge from five to seven; she just mixing some drinks and he drinking one entire bottle of beer.

**JACK:**

**(LAUGHING)**

That's something you don't see everyday.

**WATSON:**

Sure it is. But in one of the nights they were spanding here, he came down to the reception and told them that his wife was not filling fine, then I looked to him as he picked up her Porsche and left.

On the morning after the body was found on the bathtube. He... disfigured her face and shoulder with acid.

**JACK:**

What about the boy?

**WATSON:**

They found the Porsche in Lyons. Two weeks later, Dolores Vickery – one of the cleaning ladies got to the suíte, cleaning for the end of the season when she saw the woman in the bathtube, her skin was deformed, the body was beeing consume by the water. She firred herself, afraid of something bad might happen.

**SCREEN DISOLVES TO:**

**INT. APARTMENT – MAIN HALLWAY – DAY **

Light from the window cross the hallway, we see DANNY walking.

**CUT TO:**

**DANNY'S P.O.V.**

A door, half opened. Danny's hands open the door.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. APARTMENT – WENDY AND JACK'S ROOM – DAY **

CAMERA climbs into the room, we see a small table, a bathroom door shut.

CAMERA pulls over the bed.

**CUT TO:**

BED: Wendy lies on it.

**CLOSE ANGLE:**

WENDY'S face, there's tears on her eyes.

**DANNY:**

Mom...

**WENDY:**

Yes, Doc?

**DANNY:  
**Can I play outside?

**WENDY:**

Don't you want to watch Barney, here next to mommy?

**DANNY:**

No, Barney is for babies.

**WENDY:**

All right. But don't go to far, O.K.?

**DANNY:**

Don't worry mom, I'll stay right in front of the building.

**WENDY:**

O.K. hon, have fun.

**CUT TO:**

CLOSE ANGLE: DANNY walks to the light

**BLACK FRAMES**

**BLACK SCREEN**

"**LAND OF SHADOWS"**

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. BOULDER BUILDING – DAY – VARIOUS ANGLES**

CAMERA CLIMBS TO: TREE

CAMERA gets down the tree to we see Danny, lying on the shade.

**TONY V.O.: (OFF):**

**(WHISPER)**

Danny...

**CUT TO:**

**CLOSE ANGLE: DANNY'S FACE**

**CUT TO:**

THE STREET

Tony is there, standing next to Danny. Tony is a little boy, of Danny's age (Tony is played by the same boy as Danny, expect that Tony is black haired and Danny is blonde). No one can see him, expect DANNY.

**TONY:**

Danny... I've warned you.

**DANNY:**

Tony, what's going to happen? What's inside the hotel?

BEAT

**DANNY:**

Oh no!

**EVERYTHING gets dark. A street light shines over DANNY.**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. DARK HALLWAY – HOTEL – NIGHT **

NOW IT IS THE CORRIDOR LIGHT that's shining above DANNY.

**CUT TO:**

**VARIOUS ANGLES**

The word "REDRUM" is written everywhere.

**CUT TO:**

CAMERA goes to: Door of Room 217, JACK appears carrying a ROQUE axe.

**JACK:**

Come and take your medicine, you little peace of sheet!

**CUT TO:**

CLOSE ANGLE: DANNY'S FACE "SCREAMING"

**CUT TO:**

**INT. HOTEL – LOBBY – DAY**

Elevator doors open. Gallons of blood are unleashed. Blood splashs into the câmera.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – YELLOW HALLWAY – DAY**

GRADY TWINS standing in the end of the hallway, hands holding.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. STREET – DARK – DAY**

DANNY screaming.

**BLACKOUT**

**CUT TO:**

**BLACK SCREEN**

**BLACK FRAMES**

"**CLOSING DAY"**

**EXT. COLORADO MOUNTAINS – DAY**

CAMERA takes a skyline angle of the car in the mountainside road.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. JACK'S CAR **

LEFT SIDE ANGLE

**DANNY:**

Are we there yet?

**JACK:**

Almost, Doc.

**WENDY:**

Jack... Isn't it around here that the Donner party got snowbound?

**JACK:**

No, I believe that is in the Sierras, if I'm not mistaken.

**DANNY:**

What is a "Donner party?".

**JACK:**

You'll learn about it when you get a little older.

**CUT TO:**

DANNY looks to the window and see TONY's face. He smiles at DANNY then despairs.

**WENDY:**

Hey, look!

DANNY looks outside the window.

**DANNY'S P.O.V. **

A small roadside shop/café.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. STORE – DAY**

WENDY, JACK and DANNY enter the store. There is lot of souveniers and other stuff there.

**WENDY:**

Danny, there's a playground outside. Do you wanna go there and play while me and your dad enjoy some coffe?

**DANNY:**

Sure. Would you buy some coockies and hot chocolate for me.

**JACK:**

Okay son, we will.

DANNY smiles and runs off.

WENDY/JACK laughs (OFF)

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. ROADSIDE STORE – PLAYGROUND – DAY **

DANNY opens the door and he gets into a playground, there's na old blind Indian seating on a wheelchair there.

**OLD INDIAN:**

Danny Torrance...

**DANNY:**

Yes, sir?

**OLD INDIAN:**

I've been waiting for you. Come closer so I can touch you.

DANNY walks closer.

**CUT TO:**

**VARIOUS ANGLES: **

**DANNY AND INDIAN**

Indian touches Danny's face and whispers some 1930's jazz song. Suddenly he stops.

**OLD INDIAN:**

That's it.

**DANNY:**

What's your name, sir?

**OLD INDIAN:**

Call me Kumbuku. I've been living, with my tribe, for many years in these mountains. We've seen and we've heard many things through the years.

I've been waiting you for a long time, you are the one who could end with the story.

**DANNY:**

What story?

**OLD INDIAN;**

My tribe have been cursed. Rich men in suits banished us from our land and start the construction. That construction tortured us. It terrorized us... It cursed us.

**DANNY:**

Who were they?

**OLD INDIAN;**

Don't go to that hotel, Danny Torrance.

**DANNY:**

Why?

**OLD INDIAN:**

Save us, Danny Torrance. Save us.

He stop talking and "looks" to Danny. Suddenly we hear WENDY'S voice.

**WENDY V.O.:**

Danny, your hot chocolate is waiting for you.

We turn to see WENDY there.

**CUT TO:**

**DANNY'S P.O.V **

The indian isn't there anymore.

**SCREEN DISOLVES TO:**

**INT. GRAND HALL – DAY **

CAMERA moves towards the hall, we see WORKMEN cleaning the floor, and other eemployes leaving.

CAMERA reaches to the big glass door, WENDY, JACK and DANNY enter

**WENDY:**

Oh, it's beautiful.

**DANNY:**

Whow.

**WENDY:**

Look at this stuff!

**CUT TO:**

**RECEPETION DESK **

We see ULLMAN doing the _checkout _of the old MRS. BRANT

**ULLMAN:**

And I hoped you like the Overlook, Mrs. Brant.

**MRS. BRANT:**

The room service was fine. I didn't like so much the food, thought.

**ULLMAN:**

We'll... Do it better the next time. How do you like _Roque?_

**MRS. BRANT:**

I don't play that game, since my brother died playing it during the championchip of 1975.

**ULLMAN:**

I see, then... I hope you have a very good winter.

**MRS. BRANT:**

I could say the same to you, Mr. Ullman.

**CUT TO:**

**ULLMAN:**

**(VOICEOVER)**

_God, I hate that old cow. _

**CUT TO:**

ULLMAN sees JACK and family.

**CUT TO:**

JACK and family.

**ULLMAN:**

Hello, Jack.

**JACK:**

Good morning, Mr. Ullman. This is my wife Winnifred and my son – Danny. 

**WENDY:**

How do you do?

**DANNY:**

Hello, sir.

**ULLMAN:**

Hum, very polite your son.

**JACK:**

Don't thank me. It's my wife who done all the education here, I was too busy with my play.

They laugh.

**SCREEN DISOLVES TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – GAMES'ROOM – DAY**

DANNY is playing in the Games' room. Dark music plays on background.

**CLOSE ANGLE:**

**DANNY'S FACE**

**CUT TO:**

**DANNY'S P.O.V:**

GRADY TWINS, dressed like little girls in the 40's, holding hands, standing in the entrance to the Games' Room. They look at each other and leave. As they are leaving enters WENDY, she doesn't see the twins.

**WENDY:**

Suddenly, I feel a chill... (SHE LOOKS TO DANNY)... Come on, Danny. Mr. Halloran is going to show as the kitchen.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. KITCHEN – DAY.**

CAMERA tracks into HALLORANN, DANNY and WENDY.

**HALLORANN:  
**This is the kitchen.

**WENDY:**

But it's so big, it looks like an enormous maze. I think I'll need a map everytime I come in.

**HALLORANN:**

Don't let nothing get you down, Mrs. Torrance. It's big, but it's still nothing but a kitchen. Well, but the third floor it is na actual maze, the hallways are the same and everytime you turn around a corner, thinking that you'll find the elevators, you find one more hallway or a dead end.

**WENDY:**

Thanks god, I'm sleeping in first floor.

**HALLORANN:**

**(Laughing)**

I see, Mrs. Torrance.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. FREAZER**

We're inside the freazer. The steel door opens slowly.

**HALLORANN:**

Now, here's the _walk-in_ freazer. There's a plenty of fish and meat. There's lots of food that you could eat all during the winter, so when the roads are closed, you don't need to worry about shopping. I also let you some turkey for Christmas.

BEAT

**HALLORANN:**

Do you like turkey, Doc?

**DANNY:**

No.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. KITCHEN – DAY**

WENDY, HALLORANN and DANNY leave the freazer.

**WENDY:**

Mr. Hallorann?

**HALLORANN:**

Yes, Mrs. Torrance?

**WENDY:**

How do you know we call him Doc? 

**HALLORANN:**

Beg your pardon?

**WENDY:**

Doc. You just call him Doc just now and I don't remember calling him Doc since we got here.

**HALLORANN:**

Well, but he looks like a Doc, doesn't he?

**CUT TO:**

**DANNY'S P.O.V **

HALLORANN gets to his knees next to DANNY.

**HALLORANN:**

Are you sure you don't to go to Florida with me?

**CUT TO:**

DANNY looks at HALLORANN.

**DANNY:**

No, thanks.

**HALLORANN:**

**(Laughing)**

Of course...

**WENDY:**

Thank you, Mr. Hallorann.

**HALLORANN:**

No problem, Mrs. Torrance.

**WENDY:**

Just call me Wendy.

**HALLORANN:**

All right, m'me.

**CUT TO:**

KITCHEN DOOR.

**ULLMAN, JACK and MRS. BRANT enter. **

**ULLMAN:**

Mrs. Torrance?

**WENDY:**

Yes?

**ULLMAN:**

Could you come here with me for a séc.

**WENDY:**

Sure. Come along, Doc.

**HALLORANN:**

I take care of him, Mrs. Torrance.

**WENDY:**

If there's no problem...

**HALLORANN:**

No problem at all...

**WENDY, MRS. BRANT, ULLMAN and JACK exit. **

**HALLORANN:**

Do you want to help me with my lugagge?

**DANNY:**

O.K.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – VARIOUS ANGLES**

CAMERA tracks to HALLORANN and DANNY getting into the car. 

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. HOTEL – WINDOW**

**CLOSE ANGLE:**

WENDY looks through the window.

**CUT TO:**

**WENDY:**

**(VOICEOVER)**

_Is he really taking my son to Florida? Good god! There's a kidnapping on process! Stop that Winnifred! Stop that! Hallorann is a good person, he wouldn't harm my son. _

**CUT TO:**

**INT. HALLORANN'S CAR – DAY**

**HALLORANN:**

Danny, you're a special kid.

**DANNY:**

Thank you, Mr. Hallorann.

**HALLORANN:**

No, not na usual kid. Son... You have the _Shining. _

**DANNY:**

What is _Shining?_

**HALLORANN:**

I can remember, when I was a little boy. My grandmother and I had long conversations without ever open our mouths. She called it _Shining, _scientists call it "precgonition".

**DANNY:**

Is Mrs. Brant _shining? _

**HALLORANN:**

**(LAUGHING)**

N**o**, she's just someone who complains too much.

**DANNY:**

There's also Tony.

**HALLORANN:**

Who's Tony?

**DANNY:**

He shows me things.

**HALLORANN:**

How does he shows you things?

**DANNY:**

It's like when I'm sleeping, but when I wake up I don't remember everything.

**HALLORANN:**

Does Tony ever told something about this place? About this particular hotel?

**DANNY:**

Is there something bad here?

**CUT TO:**

**CLOSE ANGLE:**

**HALLORANN'S FACE**

**HALLORANN:**

Now listen, Doc. Pay a lot of antetion of what I'm about to tell you.

I have myself seen things around this hotel, and not all of them was good. But if you see something it's just like pictures in a book. I can't harm you.

**CUT TO:**

**OTHER ANGLES:  
**

**DANNY and HALLORANN**

**DANNY:**

Mr. Hallorann, what's inside Room 217?

**CLOSE ANGLE:  
**

**HALLORANN'S FACE**

**HALLORANN:**

Nothing! There aint nothing in Room 217. And you have no bussiness to go inside! Do you hear me? DON'T GO INSIDE ROOM 217!

**CUT TO:**

**INT. GRAND HALL – DAY**

HALLORANN and DANNY enter. WENDY, ULLMAN and JACK appear.

**JACK:**

Thank you, Dick.

**HALLORANN:**

No problem, Jack. Danny and I had very good time together, didn't we, Doc?

**DANNY:**

Yeah.

**HALLORANN:**

Now it's time for me to leave. It was very nice to meet you all.

**WENDY:**

Have a nice winter, Mr. Hallorann.

**DANNY:**

Winter? In Florida, it looks much like a Summer.

(LAUGHS)

**HALLORANN:  
**Goodbye, everyone.

**HALLORANN leave.**

**ULLMAN:**

So... I think I can show you upstairs.

BEAT

ULLMAN:

This way please.

THEY Go in direction of one of the elevators.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. HOTEL – 3rd FLOOR – LOBBY**

ELEVATOR doors open.

ULLMAN, JACK, WENDY and DANNY exit.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. YELLOW HALLWAY – DAY**

ULLMAN comes first and stand in front of one of the doors.

**CUT TO:**

**ULLMAN'S HANDS**

He tears off a key.

ULLMAN:

The skeleton key. Opens every door of the hotel. I'll leave it on my office if you need. This is our "Golden Room" also known as the Presidental 26uíte

ULLMAN opens the door.

**CLOSE ANGLE:**

**DANNY**

THE smile despairs.

**CUT TO:**

**DANNY'S P.O.V:**

There's blood in the walls and parts of human bodies on the floor and towards the room.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – GOLDEN ROOM – DAY**

**WENDY:**

Isn't it beautiful?

**CUT TO: **

**CLOSE ANGLE**

**DANNY'S HAND **

There's blood dripping on the hand.

**CUT TO:**

**CLOSE ANGLE**

**DANNY'S FACE**

He's mouth is wide opened nearly going to scream then...

**CUT TO:**

**INT. YELLOW HALLWAY – DAY**

ULLMAN closes the doors and locks it. He puts the key on the pocket.

**JACK:**

Beautiful. I Can understand why that is the Presidental Suíte. The view is amazing.

**WENDY:**

Didn't you like it, Doc? It look like you saw a ghost, you're face is totally white.

**ULLMAN:  
**Now I'll show you the second floor.

They leave, DANNY stops. He's face is in shock.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. CORRIDORS/ HALLWAYS – SECOND FLOOR – DAY**

ULLMAN goes on first, THE TORRANCES after him. DANNY stops in one of the doors.

**CUT TO:**

**DANNY'S P.O.V:**

The door of SUITE 217.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. GREEN BATHROOM – MIRROR – HOTEL – NIGHT **

The word REDRUM is written in blood in the mirror.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. CORRIDORS – SECOND FLOOR – DAY**

DOOR of SUITE 217.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. GREEN BATHROOM – ROOM 217 – DAY**

There's something behind the bathtube curtain.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. CORRIDORS – SECOND FLOOR – DAY**

DOOR of SUITE 217.

**CUT TO:**

**DANNY **screaming.

**BLACKOUT**

**CUT TO:**

**BLACK SCREEN**

**BLACK FRAMES**

"**ONE MONTH LATER"**

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – NIGHT**

CAMERA flies over the OVERLOOK HOTEL. We see the playground and the hedge animals there. The lamps outside the hotel are on.

We hear sound of typing being made on background.

**SCREEN DISOLVES TO:**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – GRAND HALL – NIGHT**

**THE FLOOR **

**CUT TO:**

CAMERA tracks JACK, in a long distance seating in front of a fireplace, busy on the type-writter.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL/ JACK AND WENDY'S APARTMENT – DANNY'S ROOM – NIGHT**

DANNY is seating next to a desk drawing.

**CUT TO:**

**DANNY'S P.O.V:**

The door half opened.

**CUT TO:**

**CLOSE ANGLE:**

**DANNY holding pencil. **

**DANNY:**

Mom?

**WENDY V.O.: (OFF)**

**Y**eah?

**DANNY:**

I'm going to brush my teeth all right?

JAC

**WENDY V.O.: (OFF)**

All right, then.

**INT. GRAND HALL – NIGHT **

Câmera reaches JACK.

**CUT TO:**

**CLOSE ANGLE:**

JACK and the type-writter.

**CUT TO:**

**JACK'S P.O.V:**

On his left, there is na old scrapbook saying "Memories of the Overlook".

**CUT TO:**

Câmera holds on Jack's face, there's a soft smile on it.

**JACK:**

Memories of the Overlook, let's see then...

**CUT TO:**

**THE SCRAPBOOK**

Tight on paper. A train ticket "Rocky Mountains Station" and a piece of na article "Bussiness man – Horance M. Derwent reopens rich Colorado hotel".

**CUT TO:**

Jack's hand touch the paper and turn the page. The other page has a big article saying "Party guests killed on elevator" and there's na image of one of the elevators.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – JACK'S APARTMENT – NIGHT – CORRIDOR **

Câmera gets closer and closer of the wide opened door of the bathroom. Danny is there.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVRLOOK HOTEL – JACK'S APARTMENT – NIGHT – BATHROOM **

**THE MIRROR**

Tight on Danny's face reflecting into the mirror. Suddenly it is not Danny anymore, but it is Tony.

**TONY (OFF):**

Hello, Danny. I've warned you...

**CUT TO:**

**DANNY'S FACE**

**DANNY:**

Tony... You're scaring me.

**TONY V.O.: (OFF):**

Get ready Danny Torrance. Your family's life in in danger. You have been warned.

DANNY looks scared.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THIRD FLOOR – MAIN HALLWAY – NIGHT**

We're in front of two doors. Blood guishes from the door of the Presidental Suíte.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. GRAND HALL – NIGHT**

A river of blood run towards the grand hall. Chairs, tables, sofás and other stuff float on the red blood.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THIRD FLOOR – HALLWAYS/ CORRIDORS – DEAD END – NIGHT **

GRADY DAUGHTERS hug each other, they are scared. Everything is dark. They are crying on the wall. Hidding from someone.

**GRADY V.O.: (OFF)**

I'm going to get you! I'm going to get you bitches! You're gonna take your medicine now!

The girls scream.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – NIGHT – GRAND HALL**

Wendy gets down the stairs screaming.

**CUT TO:**

**JACK AND TYPEWRITTER**

**WENDY:**

(Crying)

Jack! Jack! Oh my god, thank god you're here!

**JACK:**

Wendy... What the fuck are you doing here? I told you not come in here while I'm writting! Are you deaf, bitch?!

**WENDY:**

Crying)

Jack! Jack! Oh my god, Danny is locked inside the bathroom, he won't open the door and I think he fainted. You must help me!

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – JACK'S APARTMENT – BATHROOM – NIGHT **

**CUT TO:**

Jack and WENDY break into the room and find Danny. He was asleep on the floor, his eyes were totally white and wide opened he was reapeating over and over the same thing in a ghostly voice.

**DANNY:**

(Ghostly voice)

REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM!

**CUT TO:  
**

WENDY puts her arm around his neck and hugs him crying.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – JACK AND WENDY'S APARTMENT – NIGHT **

WENDY and JACK are seating on the bed.

**WENDY:**

God, what could have happened to him?

**JACK:**

Wendy... I think we better get him into a doctor. There is one in Sidewinder. People say he is a lovely person and children love him.

**WENDY:**

Good... I think I'll be going there by tomorrow.

**JACK:**

Don't worry. I'll take him, anyway I have some bussiness to do at the library. Looking for old books and stuff.

**WENDY:**

Looking for inspiration, Jack?

**JACK:**

You are and always been my inspiration.

**CUT TO:**

**CLOSE ANGLE:**

Their faces. They kiss.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. SIDEWINDER PUBLIC LIBRARY – DAY **

JACK enters the door of the public library.

**INT. SIDEWINDER PUBLIC LIBRARY – DAY – HALLWAY**

JACK is seen looking at the old book shelves. A LIBRARIAN enters.

**CUT TO:**

**LIBRARIAN**

**LIBRARIAN:**

Looking for something, sir?

**CUT TO:**

**JACK**

**JACK:**

Yes, hum, thanks... Hum... Do you know were I can find about the history of the Overlook hotel?

**CUT TO:**

**LIBRARIAN**

**LIBRARIAN:**

Maybe I have something...

**CUT TO:**

CAMERA moves into another hallway of book shelves.

**LIBRARIAN:**

Found it. "The 100 most hideous crimes in Colorado".

**CUT TO:**

**INT. SIDEWINDER PUBLIC LIBRARY – DAY**

JACK is seating on a chair next to a desk. He's looking at the book.

TIGHT ON PAPER.

**THE BOOK**

"Crime Number 13 – The Overlook Hotel Massacre".

"On a night of April, 13th. Famous gangster – Pedro Gianelli was staying over the famous Overlook Hotel, located on the Colorado Rockies. Gianelli was killed together with two security guards while sleeping on the Golden Room. The three shoot to death with a shootgun..."

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. SIDEWINDER PUBLIC LIBRARY – DAY – PHONE CABIN**

CAMERA gets down and we find JACK inside of a phone cabin.

The phone is hanging on his ear.

Someone answers the phone.

**SECRETARY V.O. (OFF):**

**(On phone)**

Good morning, Mr. Ullman's office. Susy speaking.

**JACK:**

Hum... Hi, Susy. This is Jack Torrance, I'm up here at the Overlook Hotel, can I have word with Mr. Stuart Ullman?

**SECRETARY V.O.: (OFF):**

He's very busy, sir... I...

**JACK:**

(Angry)

Listen, it's imporant! Now call him right away!

**SECRETARY V.O.: (OFF)**

I'll do it, sir.

BEAT and Ullman answers.

**ULLMAN V.O. (OFF):**

(Angry)

Jack! Didn't they told you I'm busy? What do you want?!

**JACK :**

Oh the boiler is going fine, Wendy and Danny just loved the place, the snow didn't start falling yet and so far, I didn't murdered my family with na axe.

**ULLMAN V.O. (OFF):**

If is everything fine, I better go now because in a very important metting.

**JACK:**

All right, then just let me ask you something?

**ULLMAN V.O. (OFF):  
**Go on.

**JACK:**

Many imporant guests stayed on the Presidental suíte, hum? Nixon, Monroe, Kennedy, Gianelli...

**ULLMAN V.O. (OFF):**

How did you... How could you?

**JACK:**

Simple as that Mr. Ullman... Why didn't you told me that someone was killed on the presidental suíte, or that party guests died on the main elevator...

**ULLMAN V.O. (OFF):**

This information is restrict.

**JACK:**

Oh, really. It isn't anymore Mr. Ullman. The true story behind the beauty of the Overlook Hotel will be seen by the entire world. I'm outlining a all new novel... The novel of the Overlook.

**ULLMAN V.O. (OFF)**

(Angry)

Listen to me! Now listen to be you silly bastard... YOU'RE NOT PUBLISHING A BOOK ABOUT THE OVERLOOK HOTEL! I've put in this charge... In this job... The job of caretacker of America's greatest hotel. And I can't take you off this job just as easy.

**JACK:**

**(Sarcastically) **

Uh, I'm scared.

**ULLMAN V.O. (OFF)**

**(Angry)  
**Be careful, Mr. Torrance. The winter will end, so will your job. Good night and Merry Christmas!

**CUT TO:**

**INT. DOCTOR'S HOUSE – OFFICE – DAY.**

We see WENDY talking to the DOCTOR (mid-50's, black haired). They are seating next to his desk.

**DOCTOR:**

Mrs. Torrance, I don't think you'll have to worry about Danny. Your son is na extraodinary child.

**CUT TO:**

**WENDY:**

Oh, really? Thanks god.

**DOCTOR:**

Just a question... Mrs. Torrance?

**WENDY V.O. (OFF)**

Yeah?

**DOCTOR:**

Did Tony's appearence happens to be when you and your family moved into Boulder?

**WENDY:**

No. That was actually when we were leaving in Vermount. It was about the time he had na injury, and I guess... Tony was the one... Who he've created as something to distract him from what was happening; the family troubles...

**DOCTOR V.O. (OFF)**

What troubles?

**WENDY:**

Well... That was at the time my husband started drinking, he lost his job as school teacher, he start writting his play and that was the time Danny had na injury... Hum... He dislocated his shoulder. Jack arrived home about three hours late. He was drunk and he saw that Danny messed up all his play and dropped it on the floor, Jack tried to pull him up and... That's what happened...

**BLACK SCREEN**

**BLACK FRAMES**

"**MONDAY"**

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – DAY**

We can hear the sound of the typing being made. It is snowing and we can see the hotel in a long distance, the ground is covered of snow.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – DAY – COLORADO LOUNGE**

JACK is seen on the lounge. He's seating on one of the empty tables in front of the bar. The sound of typing in interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

**CUT TO:**

**CLOSE ANGLE:**

THE TELEPHONE OVER THE BALCONY

**CUT TO:**

**JACK'S FACE UPCLOSE**

**JACK:**

(Angry)

WENDY! ANSWER THIS GODDIMN PHONE! I'm busy! Wendy? Wendy?

**CUT TO:**

**JACK'S P.O.V **

The lounge is empty; the couches are covered by white sheets for the winter and there's no fire on the fireplace. The chairs are over the tables. The only sound there is of the phone ringing.

**CUT TO:**

JACK answers the phone.

**JACK:**

Hello, Al. How are you doing?

**EXT. SHOCLEY INTERPRISES BUILDING – NEW YORK CITY – DAY**

CAMERA climbs into a window on one of the last floors. We hear the noise of the car on the background.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. SHOCLEY INTERPRISES BUILDING – AL SHOCLEY'S OFFICE – DAY**

We see AL SHOCLEY seating next to a desk.

**AL:**

Hello, Jack. I just called you... because... I just wanted to know if you're okay.

**JACK V.O. (OFF):**

Yes I am. Everything is going fine so far. And it's just a beautiful place. Althought my son is frightened of the topiary.

**AL:**

He will get used to.

**JACK V.O. (OFF):**

So...

**ALL:**

Jack, is this true? You challanged Stu Ullman?

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – DAY – COLORADO LOUNGE – BALCONY **

**JACK:**

Al... I need to write. Stu Ullman is on crack, didn't you realized? A novel of the Overlook Hotel will make us rich. Perhaps it would be there, right next to _The DaVinci Code. _JUST THINK OF IT! I'll have money, you'll have money and perhaps even Stu could get some money with this.

**AL V.O. (OFF):**

How could he be happy when the novel says bad things about HIS hotel. Bad things that HAPPENED and WILL happen there... Jack, I don't know how to say this... But you're firred. As soon as the winter gets over, you'll loss your job. And I have no more to offer you. All the jobs, all the oppurtunities... I can't help anymore Jack. Now, you will have to help YOURSELF.

**JACK:**

I don't need your help anymore, I'll have my book and my family by my side.

**AL V.O. (OFF)**

So... If that's how it is, Jack... I can't help you anymore. Do it what you want with your life... Just don't publish the book.

**CUT TO:**

JACK grabs the phone and leave it over the balcony.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – GRAND HALL – DAY.**

**THE STAIRS/ FIREPLACE:**

WENDY is getting down the grand staircase. She looks around and Danny is there, seating in front of fireplace.

**CUT TO:**

**CLOSEUP:**

**DANNY'S FACE**

DANNY:

It was Uncle Al on the phone with daddy, wasn't it?

WENDY:

Yeah, how do you know?

DANNY:

Uncle Al is mad because daddy isn't writting his play anymore.

WENDY:

What do you mean?

DANNY:

He's writting a novel... A novel about the Overlook.

WENDY:

What?

DANNY:

Some days ago, before the snow start falling, he found na old scrapbook of the history of the Overlook. He's writting about the people who died here: the gangster, the party guests in the elevator, the previous caretacker... All of them. Daddy is getting crazy, he's is so into the novel, that he doesn't care about me. He doesn't care about any of us. He thinks... Those people never leave. And never left the Overlook since the day they died... He thinks he talks to this people.

**CUT TO:**

**CLOSE UP:**

**WENDY'S FACE**

She's scared.

**CUT TO:**

**BLACK FRAMES**

"**THURSDAY"**

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – DAY**

DANNY and WENDY are doing a snow fight.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – DAY – WINDOW**

CAMERA catches on one of the windows of the Purple Ballroom. He's dancing and singing na old 1930's jazz song (the same sang by the Indian guy)

**CUT TO:**

**BLACK FRAMES **

"**WEDNESDAY"**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – COLORADO LOUNGE – DAY **

JACK is typing all alone in one of the tables of the Colorado Lounge.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – HALLWAYS/ CORRIDORS – SECOND FLOOR – DAY**

DANNY is walking around with his trycicle. He runs around the hallways and turns around the corners, each hallway have one different color.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – KITCHEN – DAY**

DANNY is walking with the trycicle inside the kitchen and exits through the kitchen door.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – YELLOW HALLWAY – DAY.**

DANNY rides his trycicle and turns around the corner and then... He sees the little girls – GRADY TWINS holding hand standing on the end of the hallway smilling at him.

**CUT TO:**

**TWINS' CLOSEUP**

**TWINS:**

Hello, Danny...

**CUT TO:**

**DANNY'S FACE CLOSEUP**

DANNY is frightned.

**TWINS V.O. (OFF):**

Come and play with us Danny...

**CUT TO:**

**TWINS' CLOSEUP**

**TWINS:**

For ever... And For ever... And For ever...

**CUT TO:**

**DANNY'S FACE CLOSEUP**

He puts the hands over his face. Pause for a moment. Suddenly, he slowly take the hands off his face and gets even more scared.

**CUT TO:**

**THE TWINS CLOSEUP**

The TWINS are all multilated, blood spilling on their clothes, there is blood on the walls and the word "REDRUM" written on the end of the hallway.

**CUT TO:**

**DANNY'S FACE CLOSEUP**

DANNY closes his eyes again, he's crying.

DANNY:

Not there! Not there! Not there!

**CUT TO:**

The twins aren't there anymore. There's no blood in the walls, it's just an ordinary hallway.

**CUT TO:**

**BLACK FRAMES**

"**FRIDAY"**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – SECOND FLOOR – CORRIDORS/ HALLWAYS.**

We catch on Danny with the tricycle he looks towards the long hallway. It looks like it will never end. On the very end of the hallway there's the door of the 217.

**CUT TO:**

**DOOR OF 217 UPCLOSE**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – ULLMAN'S OFFICE – DAY **

JACK is seen inside playing _Roque. _He throws the ball into the floor and bits on it with the axe.

**JACK'S FATHER:**

Jacky-boy...

JACK turns around scared.

**CUT TO:**

**THE RADIO UPLCOSE**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – GRAND HALL – DAY**

WENDY walks in direction of a the lounge carrying a plate with some snack. Suddenly she stops, we can hear noises of people laughing, party sounds and the 1930 jazz music.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – ROOM 217 – ROOM – DAY**

**DANNY'S P.O.V**

We're inside Room 217. The room is cozy and the lights are on. There's a bible over a desk and female clothing thrown around the room. We can hear Danny's heart beating on the background. It gets lauder.

**HALLORAN V.O.:**

**(voiceover)**

_They are just pictures in a book, Danny..._

**WATSON V.O.:**

**(voiceover)**

_He burned her skin with acid... _

**HORACE DERWENT V.O.:**

**(voiceover)**

_The Red Death rules! _

BEAT

_It's midnight! Everybody take the masks off!_

**WATSON V.O.:**

**(Voiceover)**

_Several party guests were killed in the 1921 ball. 13 people died in the elevator. A serial killer dressed as one of the masked party guests locked all the guests inside the Purple Ballroom, with toxic gás coming from beneath the door._

**CUT TO:**

We get closer and closer to the bathroom door until it opens.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – ROOM 217 – GREEN BATHROOM – DAY.**

The lights of the bathroom are on. We see Danny coming inside, he looks down.

**CUT TO:**

**DANNY'S P.O.V **

There are wet footprings stamped on the carpet.

**CUT TO:**

**THE BATHTUBE**

A young woman's shadow can be seen through the green curtain of the bathtube.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – ULLMAN'S OFFICE – DAY**

JACK looks frightened to the radio.

**JACK'S FATHER:**

Your a bastard, Jacky boy and you know this. Your nothing like your brother... Brave...

**JACK:  
(Crying)**

Travis is dead... Stanley is dead... Mommy is dead And YOU are dead to!

**JACK'S FATHER:**

Your bastard son is lurking around the corridors again... You need to punish him...

JACK:

I don't need to!

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – ROOM 217 – GREEN BATHROOM – DAY**

**DANNY'S FACE UPLCOSE:**

He is screaming.

**CUT TO:**

**THE BATHTUBE**

Na old lady, drowned in the water, all deformed, with white hair smiles at him and start emerging from the tub.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – THIRD FLOOR – CORRIDORS/ HALLWAYS – NIGHT**

A river of blood comes running as fast as it can through a corner.

Laughs and screams can be heard on the background.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – ULLMAN'S OFFICE – DAY**

JACK swings the mallet and bangs with it into the radio. JACK'S FATHER laugh (off).

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – SECOND FLOOR – ROOM 217 – DAY **

Danny towards the room in direction of the wide opened door. OLD WOMAN'S LAUGH (OFF)

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – SECOND FLOOR – HALLWAYS/ CORRIDORS – DAY **

Danny runs as fast as he can, he's scared. Behind him, slowly, the old, wet and scarred old lady runs after him laughing (OFF).

**CUT TO:**

DANNY'S P.O.V:

He runs towards the hallway and turns a corner that ends in another hallway and another corner but ends up in a dead end. DANNY SCREAM (OFF)

**CUT TO:**

**THE CARPET**

Wet and ungly feet step on the carpet.

**CUT TO:**

**DANNY**

He looks back and reacts.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – DAY**

It is snowying.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – GRAND HALL/ LOBBY – DAY**

We catch on with JACK, crying near the Grand Staircase, the broken radio is in front of him. He's

**WENDY V.O.:**

Jack?

WENDY enters and looks what he has done.

**WENDY:**

Jack... What have you done?

**JACK**

**(Crying):**

Wendy... My darling... He was here! I saw him!

**WENDY:**

Who?

**JACK:**

**(Crying)**

My father... Oh god... He told me... He told me to kill you and Danny! Just like the Gradys...

**WENDY:**

It's all right... You just got a bad dream.

WENDY turns around.

**WENDY:**

Danny, it's all right. You're father just got a bad dream. Go back to your room!

BEAT

**WENDY:**

Danny! Go back to your room! Now!

**CUT TO:**

WENDY'S P.O.V

Danny comes out of the darkness and gets closer and closer. Soon we see that he's wet and there is fingerprints around his neck. He's white and trembling.

**CUT TO:**

WENDY hugs DANNY and turns around to JACK.

**CUT TO:**

**JACK**

Jack is lying on the floor, he looks straight to them. He's not crying anymore. Only staring.

**WENDY:**

**(Crying)**

Breaking his arm wasn't enough this time. Was it Jack?! You did this to him! You son of a bitch!

JACK gets closer and touches DANNY'S face

**WENDY:**

**(Crying)**

Don't touch him! Don't touch him! If you do I will kill you with my own hands!

WENDY hold DANNY around her arms and they run up the stairs going to their apartment.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – COLORADO LOUNGE – DAY**

JACK breaks into the lounge. Dropping the chairs above the tables. He grabs his typewritter and throws it on the floor with all his might.

JACK puts the hand over his face.

**VOICEOVER:**

_Come closer to the bar. Take a seat. Tonight, drinks on the house._

**CUT TO:**

**THE BALCONY (VARIOUS ANGLES)**

Jack seats in one of the chairs of the balcony, there is no drinks on the shelves. It's empty. Only a huge mirror behind the shelves reflecting Jack's insane appearence.

**JACK:**

Oh, god. I'd give anything for one glass of beer.

I'd give my goddmin soul... For just one glass of beer.

We're revealed that the voice is Lloyd, the bartender. The shelves are now full of drinks.

**JACK:**

Hey, Lloyd. A little slow tonight, hum?

HE LAUGHS.

**LLOYD:**

Yes it is, Mr. Torrance. What would it be?

**JACK:**

I'm awfuly glad you asked me that Lloyd. Because I just happen to have 20 dollars and 50 cents right here on my wallet, and as it is snowing and we can go down Sidewinder I thought they were going to be there until next Spring. So here's what... You bring me a glass of Martini and some nuts.

**CUT TO:**

JACK'S P.O.V:

Lloyd preparing the drink.

**CUT TO:**

**JACK:**

Good man, Lloyd. You were always the best of them... The best goddimn bartender from North to South and East to West.

**LLOYD:**

Thank you, sir.

JACK grabs his wallet. He opens it and turns back to Lloyd.

**JACK:**

So Lloyd. It seems that I'm temporarly light. Can I pay you later, Lloyd?

**LLOYD:**

Of course, sir.

**CUT TO:**

WENDY and DANNY enters the Colorado Lounge.

**WENDY:**

Jack...

**CUT TO:**

**THE MIRROR**

LLOYD is gone. The Martini is gone and all the drinks from the shelve are gone. JACK sees WENDY and DANNY'S reflection coming closer.

**CUT TO:**

**WENDY:**

Jack... I'm so sorry I fight with you there... It's just that I...

**JACK:**

It's fine...

**WENDY:**

I think... It's time to Danny... To tell... To us of what happened.

DANNY gets scared and screams.

**CUT TO:**

**THE MIRROR**

We see the reflection of the scarred old lady smilling at him behind Wendy.

**CUT TO:**

**WENDY:**

Danny? What's wrong?

**CUT TO:**

**THE MIRROR**

The old lady's reflection is gone.

**CUT TO:**

**DANNY:**

It was here! It was her!

**CUT TO:**

**WENDY:**

Danny, tell us. Who done this to you?!

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – NIGHT **

The snowstorm is still out there.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – EEMPLOYE'S WING – HALLWAY – NIGHT **

JACK is coming down the hallway carrying na axe.

**WENDY:**

Jack! Jack! Please don't do this! What if there is actually someone in that room?

**JACK:**

If there is, we need to find out!

**WENDY:**

Jack, no!

**JACK:**

Do you wanna know who did that you our son?!

**WENDY:**

Of course, I do.

**JACK:**

So...

**WENDY:**

And there's also the elevator... I'm scared of it... I feel that... Something bad will happen.

JACK looks at her and turns back and despairs in the dark of the hallway.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – HALLWAYS/ CORRIDORS – SECOND FLOOR – NIGHT **

JACK is in front the door of ROOM 217.

The door is opened and JACK steps in.

**CUT TO:**

The door closes on JACK'S back.

**CUT TO:**

**BLACK FRAMES**

"**8am"**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – KITCHEN – NIGHT**

WENDY is seating on a chair in front of a table. JACK enters and throws the key into the table.

**JACK:**

Nothing there.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – JACK'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT**

DANNY is asleep at the couch. WENDY turns the TV off and carries DANNY down the hallway.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – JACK'S APARTMENT – DANNY'S ROOM – NIGHT**

DANNY is sleeping on the bed.

WENDY leaves the room.

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – JACK'S APARTMENT – JACK'S BEDROOM – DAY**

WENDY enters and closes the door.

She sits on the bed next to JACK.

**WENDY:**

He's asleep.

**JACK:**

Good.

**WENDY:**

Are you sure it was the right room? I mean, Danny could have mistaken the number.

**JACK:**

It had to be that apartment. The doors were open and the lights were on. Wendy... Do you understand our situation here?

**WENDY:**

(Crying)

But it had to be someone there!

**JACK:**

Wendy... I think... As hard as it seem to imagine but... I think Danny did that to himself.

**WENDY:**

(Crying)

No! Jack! How could do you imagine such thing?

**JACK:**

If he did, well... We're going to a serious problem.

The woman in the bathtub was actually himself. He got into the room and imagined her, then strangled himself.

**WENDY:**

**(Crying)**

We need to take him out of here. We could use the snowmobile.

**JACK:**

The chance of getting lost with a snowmobile in the middle of a snowstorm is 100.

**WENDY:**

(Crying)

Oh, Jack...

**JACK:**

I think, now, the better option is wait for the Forest rangers.

**WENDY:**

What if they don't come?

She cries and hugs Jack.

**SCREEN DISOLVES TO:**

**INT. OVERLOOK HOTEL – GRAND HALL – NIGHT**

JACK is typing next to the fireplace. All the lights are off. Suddenly we hear a sound and the lights of the corridor above the Grand Staircase is on.

**JACK:**

Who's there?

**CUT TO:**

**THE STAIRS **

A small baseballball rolls down the stairs.

**CUT TO:**

**THE BALL**

The ball rolls into JACK's feet.

**CUT TO:**

**JACK:**

Danny? Danny? Is that you? Danny!? If it is you you're going to be in a great trouble.

**CUT TO:**

The câmera goes all around the lobby. It's empty, it's silent.

He turns around, and sees something moving in the corner.

TERROR in Jack's face.

**CUT TO:**

The man's face can't be seen, but we can hear him.

**FACELESS GHOST:**

Jacky... Fire can kill anything... Anything...

**CUT TO:**

**JACK:**

Father?

**CUT TO:**

**FACELESS GHOST:**

Redrum... Redrum...

**JACK:**

What do you want? You're never taking MY son!

The ghost approaches.


End file.
